1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to a user customized service, and more particularly, to a user terminal apparatus to provide a service customized to a user by analyzing use log information on the user terminal apparatus, a server, and a method of providing a customized service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology of providing a user customized service through a user terminal apparatus has been developed. The user customized service refers to a service of analyzing characteristic of a user, determining interest and necessity of the user, and providing the user with personalized information based on the analysis. For example, there is a service of analyzing an online product purchase history of a user, determining preference of the user, and providing a user terminal apparatus with information on a new product.
However, in the user customized services in the related art, it is required to log in a service providing server in order to receive a service on a user terminal apparatus since the service providing server has information to analyze a user's interest and necessity. That is, when a user terminal apparatus for using a service appears, the service providing server should identify a user first since the server uses user information stored therein, such as the user's service use history information or profile, in order to analyze the characteristic of the user.
FIG. 1 is a mimetic diagram illustrating a configuration of a system of a customized online shopping mall service in the related art.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, a log-in operation to a server 20 is required to receive a customized online service through a smart phone 10. When the log-in operation is performed, the server 20 identifies a user, and reads the user's shopping information and personal information and the like from a database 30. In addition, the server 20 analyzes the user's interest and necessity based on the read information, and provides the user with a corresponding service. For example, the server 20 may provide a smart phone 10 with information on a product that might appeal to the user.
However, the log-in operation may cause inconvenience to a user and a risk of leaking an ID or a password, thereby decreasing security. In addition, if the user is not registered at the service, the user should register at the service as a member in advance in order to receive customized information. Further, such process may delay the service.
In particular, the methods in the related art have a privacy issue since the service providing service keeps information for analyzing the user characteristic. The information to analyze the user characteristic may be often leaked, and may be used by unwanted service providers. In addition, such privacy weakness remains as an obstacle to popularization of a user customized service.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a method of providing a user customized service on a user terminal apparatus without the log-in operation while reducing the risk of privacy invasion.